Fiesta de piyamas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dipper odiaba las fiestas de piyamas de Mabel, aunque con Pacifica en la ecuación, no estaba tan seguro de eso.


_Como cuando quieres entrar al fandom de Gravity falls, pero no se te ocurre nada para escribir XD_

 _Esta hermosa serie no me pertenece, si bien soy más de anime, no me duele ver los capítulos de este cartoon._

 **Fiesta de piyamas**

-Mabel…esto es estúpido-

-Cierra la boca Dipper-

-Ya no eres una niña…tienes 17 años-

-Dije que cierres la boca, no me molesta cerrártela de un puñetazo-

-Tío Stan-

-No me metan en esto-

Desde la sala de estar, Ford Pines miraba con diversión a los chicos discutir con su hermano gemelo, aunque era también algo nostálgico. El tiempo había pasado en Gravity falls, aunque nadie quisiera, era algo que todo ser viviente debe enfrentar. Los chicos ya no eran los niños que corrían por todos lados en busca de misterios (Bueno, aun lo eran), ahora eran todos unos jóvenes de 17 años que llegaban a visitarlos cada verano.

Mabel había crecido, era una jovencita hermosa, aunque su locura alejaba a varios pretendientes. En cambio Dipper si bien había crecido para ser un adolecente algo atractivo, su deseo de investigación lo cegaban para ver a las chicas tras de él.

Ambos eran todo un caso.

-Por Dios Mabel, está bien que quieras invitar a una amiga…pero esto no es necesario-dijo mostrando un peluche de unicornio.

Mabel abrió la boca ofendida antes de tirarse sobre su hermano gemelo.

Stan negó con las manos antes de sentarse en su sillón, aprovechando el también de sus vacaciones. Ford sonrió antes de tomar una lata de refresco y ver el show gratuito.

Puede que no fuera la forma infantil de Mabel lo que le molestara a Dipper, si no que hubiera vuelto a transformar la habitación de ambos en una explosión de tonos rosas y cosas de chicas. Era como si la vieja Mabel jamás hubiera desaparecido.

-Tu n lo entenderías Dipper, pero hoy es una noche muy especial-gruño la chica acomodando bien uno de sus raros abrigos.

El chico solo soltó un gruñido de dolor, viendo su gorra lejos.

-Es una estúpida fiesta de piyamas, ahora deberé dormir en el sofá por tu culpa-murmuro tocando su mejilla hinchada.

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de esa frase, aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte y pedir clemencia para participar-contesto Mabel con tono autosuficiente.

La risa sarcástica de Dipper se escuchó sobre el timbre de la cabaña.

Ford los ignoro y se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

-Preferiría morir congelado de frio que formar parte de tu estúpida piyamada-dijo con enojo.

Se quedó congelado al ver los ojos de Mabel brillar con emoción, sentir alguien tras de él y ver como Stan se retorcía de risa apuntándolo con una cara de "Chico eres un completo estúpido".

Trago saliva.

-¿Veo que mi presencia no es de tu agrado, chico de segunda?-dijo una voz con sarcasmo y algo de enojo.

Saben cuándo alguien quiere que se los trague la tierra, es una situación bastante común entre los adolescentes. Pues no era suficiente, Dipper deseaba que Bill apareciera de la nada y lo matara de forma lenta y dolorosa, a estar un segundo más frente a esa persona.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo antes de voltear.

Con un porte digno de toda una vida en un hogar millonario, un cabello rubio que estaba perfectamente peinado, ojos divertidos y un cuerpo de infarto. Pacifica lo veía con diversión desde las alturas (pues aún se encontraba en el suelo), la niña que alguna vez llego a odiar, ahora era una joven belleza del lugar que solía colarse en sus pensamientos, más seguido de lo que le gustara.

-Pacifica, viniste-chillo Mabel abrazándola con fuerza.

Lo peor es que al pasar de los años, sin duda era la mejor amiga de su hermana gemela.

-Sabes que estudio en el extranjero, me costó mucho convencer a mis padres para quedarme este verano con ustedes-índico ella señalando las maletas que Ford estaba metiendo.

Mabel volvió a chillar antes de sujetarla del brazo y arrastrarla fuera de la cabaña. Estaba por levantarse y seguirlas, cuando su hermana le dirigió una mirada burlona y le saco la lengua. Pronto las risas se fueron alejando y él quedo parado en medio del pasillo, como un idiota.

-Sin duda tu fuerte son las palabras-comento Ford palmeando su hombro.

Dipper gruño como perro rabioso, antes de dar un zapatazo al suelo y dirigirse furioso a su habitación. Lo peor de todo, era escuchar las risas de sus dos tíos.

…

Pacifica había tenido una vida difícil, ya saben, ser la hija perfecta de sus padres no era algo fácil. Claro que todo eso cambio aquella noche en la mansión, cuando dejo entrar a todos para salvar el pueblo…bueno…algo así. Si bien el castigo que recibió fue bastante cruel, no estaba arrepentida, había tomado su decisión. Costo mucho convencer a sus padres de la amistad con los Pines, pero luego de varios lloriqueos y una promesa de entrar a una mejor escuela, logro convencerlos. De esa forma comenzó su rara amistad con Mabel.

Cuando los gemelos se marcharon, todo se tuvo que mantener en cartas y mensajes de texto. Cuando el siguiente verano llegó, ella intento mostrarse fuerte y no demostrar la emoción de ver a su única amiga verdadera. Al final todo se fue al caño cuando el día siguiente que ellos llegaron, Mabel se tiro sobre ella en medio parque. Si bien ahora mantenía una especie de "tregua" con Dipper muy cercana a la amistad, no era nada comparada a la risa sincera que mostraba Mabel a su lado.

Se la paso con ambos casi todo el verano, aunque era claro que Dipper prefería estar con su tío Ford, ella le hizo compañía a Mabel. Pero cuando unos nomos quisieron casi violarla, comenzó a cuestionarse su amistad con la chica.

Fue el mejor verano de su vida.

Si bien el año siguiente iría estudiar en el extranjero…prometió que el próximo verano se volvería a ver.

Esta vez la comunicación era casi diaria, era algo raro para ella no hablar aunque sea media hora al día con su mejor amiga.

-Dipper te manda saludos y dice que te extraña muchísimo-decía Mabel al lado de la línea.

-No es verdad-se quejaba su hermano a lo lejos, antes de gruñir de dolor, probablemente por una patada de la chica.

Ella sabía que no era verdad, pero aun así su corazón solía acelerarse cada vez que el castaño era mencionado. Mucho más cuando era algo que la involucraba a ella, por suerte, Mabel no tenía poderes para verla a través del teléfono…aun.

-Dile a ese niño de segunda que deje de ocultar sus sentimientos por mí-bromeo la chica rodando los ojos.

Mabel rio, antes de prometerla verla en unos días, en el inicio de verano.

Curiosamente ese verano, no fue lo mismo, Dipper tuvo que faltar a su encuentro con Gravity falls a sus quince años, por una oferta académica lejos del lugar. Pacifica noto la mirada deprimida de Mabel ese día en la calle, así que con mucho esfuerzo logro convencer a sus padres para quedarse en la cabaña del misterio para acompañar a su amiga. No fue fácil, ocupo de un huraño Stan para convencer a los padres de ella.

Al final Mabel logro sonreír un poco ese verano y llevarla a todos los lugares que había descubierto con su hermano.

-Estoy seguro que Dipper debe estar golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio ahora mismo-dijo la castaña, que había tenido una loca iluminación y se había cortado el cabello por los hombros.

Pacifica miro divertida a Pato sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-comento ignorando que su ropa estaba casi arruinada.

Pero luego de escapar de unas criaturas por toda la tarde, sobrevivir a la caída de una catarata y caer sobre un pozo sin fondo…eso no importaba mucho.

-¿De verdad preguntas?-dijo ella viéndola incrédula, asintió-el estúpido se perdió verte 24 horas al día…te aseguro que está deseando morirse en este instante-añadió divertida señalando su teléfono.

Ella bufo divertida.

-De que hablas, ese niño de segunda no siente nada por mí-se excusó con un ligero sonrojo.

Sintió una mirada irónica sobre ella, que ignoro sin ningún remordimiento.

-Ambos viven en negación-canturreo esta con mirada malvada.

Al final con terminaron con una extraña fiesta de burritos, donde Stan hizo vomitar a su gemelo y este intento matarlo con un extraño invento. El resto de la semana el cabello de Pacifica tuvo un raro tono rosado, y las mejillas de Mabel eran verde brillante, para el deleite de esta.

El siguiente verano Dipper no falto, en realidad…fue curioso. Si bien pacifica no se quedó como el anterior verano en la cabaña, juro que vio a Dipper a diario…algo…raro. Estaba convencida de que este pasaría todo el verano junto a Ford, Mabel y ella habían apostado a eso, por lo que ambas perdieron contra Stan. Durante todo ese verano los tres se la pasaron investigando cosas, muchas veces cerca de la muerte, Pacifica aseguraba jamás entrar por un portal con ambos y que esa extraña planta casi la comía.

No fue tan malo, lo peor era soportar los comentarios de doble intención de Mabel respecto a ellos.

Dipper estaba creciendo, ella también…pero eso no significaba nada.

Ahora este verano, donde se había retrasado tres días por el estúpido vuelo de Europa, sonrió divertida al ver a Dipper nuevamente. Cuando este la vio, parecía haberse querido morir, seguramente porque gracias a sus palabras, Mabel sin duda lo torturaría por una semana.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Mabel sentada en el tronco de un árbol comiendo una golosina.

Ella sonrió aún más grande.

-De nada-

…

En medio de la cabaña, Dipper miraba furioso la puerta, conociendo a Mabel no volvería hasta dentro de varias horas…no parecía importarle la tormenta que había. Nuevamente otro verano. Pero este era diferente, esta vez Pacifica se quedaría. Stan había estado acomodando la habitación vacía, quitando cualquier extraño artefacto, para alquilarlo a un gran precio a la rubia. Curiosamente este le había tomado cariño, por lo cual no había mucha estafa en el precio.

Su tío Ford estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento, lo había invitado para que se distrajera, pero él se negó amablemente.

-Estás enamorado chico, que patético-dijo Stan ganando una mirada furiosa de su parte-no te atreves ni a negarlo…supongo que ya estas madurando-añadió quitándole parte de sus frituras.

Enamorado de Pacifica.

¿Qué tan descabellado sonaba aquello?

Lo sabía, desde aquella vez que la ayudo con la mansión, que esto podría terminar de esta forma. Infantilmente y con un toque de inocencia, había pensado que dicho sentimiento moriría poco a poco con los años, no incrementar con esteroides como parecía suceder.

-Podría darte consejos de amor, por un pequeño precio-comentó su tío con ojos fijos en un negocio.

Soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Mabel daría mejores consejos en esa área tío Stan-le indico con sinceridad.

Cansado de esperar y soportar las continuas burlas de su tío, pensó que lo mejor sería ayudar a su tío Ford. Se detuvo en el pasillo al ver como la puerta se abría con violencia, dejando entrar a una empapada Mabel muerta de risa y una furiosa Pacifica en condiciones similares…solo que esta parecía querer matarla.

-Es serio Mabel, esos estúpidos nomos terminaran violándome y tú no dejas de reírte-gruño la rubia señalándola furiosa.

Esta casi parecía orinarse de la risa.

Ambas estaban ocupadas, una riendo, otra enojada, como para notar el rostro rojo de Dipper. La camisa de pacifica estaba pegada a su cuerpo, dejando que su imaginación volara por los aires. Fue cuando los ojos azulados de la joven, voltearon a verlo con una ceja arriba.

Evito su mirada rápidamente.

-Tranquila, encontrare algo para que te pongas…tu solo ve al baño y ya te lo llevo-dijo Mabel empujándola.

Dipper suspiro al verla marcharse.

…

Esto era una broma de mal gusto.

Pacifica miro horrorizada las prendas que le había pasado Mabel. No podía ponerse esas ropas, había pensado inocentemente que tomaría parte de sus prendas de su maleta, pero esa perra había jugado con su mente dispersa. Maldijo mentalmente la descendencia de la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo Pacifica?-pregunto Dipper al pasar por la puerta del baño.

La chica llevaba casi media hora en el baño.

La rubia quiso gritar enojada, no podía salir con una toalla solamente.

-Matare a tu hermana lentamente-gruño causando que el chico riera con diversión.

Música para sus oídos.

Resignada a matar a Mabel, tomo las ropas y se las puso. Un rojo no desapareció de su rostro al abrir la puerta, incluso cuando Dipper la vio incrédulo y con un ligero sonrojo, el de ella solo pareció aumentar.

Ahora mismo solo traía puesta una camisa naranja algo grande para ella y unos pantaloncillos holgados que la blusa tapaba.

-Esa perra la voy a matar, ¿Dónde metió mi ropa?-gruño con grandes pasos al primer piso.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando luego de llamarla, esta no apareció por ningún lado. Dipper quien había parecido sorprendido, se unió a su búsqueda confundido, hasta hace solo unos instantes todos estaban en ese lugar. Ignoro como Pacifica parecía buscar ahora un cuchillo y mencionaba el nombre de Mabel con dulzura fingida. Noto una nota sobre la mesa, por lo cual la levanto.

" _Tío Ford me llevo a el centro para buscar unas películas y pizza para mi súper piyamada, Tío Stan vino con pato también._

 _Dipper cuida de Pacifica es nuestra invitada_

 _Mabel :3"_

-Esa perra-gruño Pacifica cuando vio la nota.

Dipper solo se quedó sentado en las escaleras viéndola con una leve sonrisa, claro que él también estaba enfadado con Mabel…pues eran más claras que Soos. Pacifica pareció cansarse luego de cinco minutos, pues tomo asiento en el suelo frente a él, no en las escaleras, pero tampoco tan alejada. Recordó como cuando era niña, eso de estar vestida con ropa de chico y sentada en el suelo, debería haber sido impensable.

Pero ahora…ella era diferente y a la vez la misma.

-Ya conoces a Mabel-comento pasándole unas gomitas que había robado de la nevera.

Pacifica acepto con pesar.

-Es mi mejor amiga…pero eso no quita que quiera matarla en más de una ocasión-susurro recordando cómo no encontraba sus maletas.

Aunque no todo era tan malo.

Su enojo era para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Me pasa lo mismo…ella es un torbellino-incluyo el castaño con diversión.

Ambos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, solamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos. De reojo Pacifica noto como el rostro de Dipper había cambiado nuevamente, dejando poco a poco sus rastros de niño, ahora con una nueva cicatriz en su mejilla. Volteo a ver al techo, pensando si ella también se vería diferente.

-El próximo año ingresare en una universidad en el país…no creo poder volver ese verano-murmuro con pesar.

Había tenido anteriormente esa charla con Mabel, por eso la castaña había insistido tanto en que ese verano se quedara con ellos.

-Lo se…Mabel no para de hablar de eso-dijo Dipper con pocos ánimos.

Un nuevo silencio reino el lugar.

Con algo de ánimos, Pacifica intento verlo, pero este parecía mirar con curiosidad la gorra entre sus manos. No había notado cuando se la había quitado.

-Tu entraras a una universidad en el extranjero, Mabel también habla mucho sobre ti…está orgullosa-exclamo intentando animarlo.

Pero el rostro del castaño parecía verse peor.

-Este será nuestro último verano en Gravity falls-aseguro Dipper algo deprimido.

Soltó una risa burlona, ganando una mirada de total resentimiento de parte del joven.

-No seas tan dramático, puede que por algunos años no volveremos, pero al menos yo pienso volver algún día-dijo viendo al techo con emoción.

Recordando con mucha alegría los anteriores veranos al lado de los chicos, las risas de Mabel, los comentarios sarcásticos de Stan, la lógica de Dipper y los inventos de Ford…la compañía de todos los miembros del pueblo.

No podría abandonar eso.

-Cuando me gradué, volveré a Gravity falls, si consigo un trabajo lejos de aquí, vendré continuamente. Cuando me case y tenga hijos, los traeré aquí para que disfruten sus veranos…cuando me jubile y sea una anciana, vendré a pasar aquí mis últimos días. Amo este lugar de segunda, no podría dejarlo atrás-dijo con orgullo.

En esta ocasión cuando volteo a ver a Dipper, noto que la miraba algo sorprendido, probablemente porque era la primera vez que ella hablaba sobre algo parecido.

Luego una sonrisa adorno su rostro, una ligera pero sincera.

-Supongo…que ambos tenemos recuerdos buenos en este lugar-murmuro antes de tomar su gorra y hacer algo extraño.

Pacifica gruño cuando Dipper puso con fuerza la gorra en su cabeza.

Pero no dijo nada al verlo sonreír.

Tampoco porque era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso.

-Aunque me preocupa que pienses en casarte y tener hijos, ¿Algún pretendiente en el extranjero?-pregunto con tono casual.

Un rojo adorno su rostro. Luego desvió la mirada.

A pesar de la evidente atracción entre ellos, era la primera vez que tocaban un tema similar, en todo el recorrido de amistad.

-Ninguno…es más probable que me convierta en la señora de los gatos-dijo en tono burlón.

Escucho a Dipper reír.

-Bueno yo pienso similar a tus planes, deberíamos vivir juntos en el futuro-dijo de tono tan casual, que de no ser por el sonrojo en su rostro, hubiera pensado que era una broma.

El ambiente pronto dejo de ser de burla, para tomar uno más serio.

Ella volteo a ver al suelo con la boca abierta, pero rápidamente recobro la postura.

-No pienso vivir sola con un hombre…deja mucho de qué hablar-

-¿Qué tal si fuera tu novio?-

Pacifica giro a verlo bruscamente, sin comprender que era ese descaro en las palabras de Dipper. Pero este la miraba serio, como si de verdad estuviera pensando cada palabra que le decía. Como si no fuera una broma, como si todo estuviera meticulosamente planeado…aunque conociéndolo, sus planes en estas cosas apestaban…probablemente sería espontaneo.

De reojo noto por el rabillo del ojo, en la ventana como Mabel tenía un cartel entre sus manos.

" _No pierdas otra oportunidad"_

Quiso saber cuáles oportunidades tuvo antes, pero lo ignoro.

Ella parecía haber estado con ese cartel desde hace algunos minutos.

Bajo la mirada sabiendo que ella se lo decía a Dipper, pero también tomo el consejo. Ignorando como los tíos de los chicos parecían estar viendo por la ventana junto con Pato.

Tomo aire.

-Si fueras mi novio…no me molestaría-indico viendo a otro lado.

Duro unos segundos antes de animarse a ver al chico, pero se arrepintió y quedo paralizada, pues este tenía el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Los ojos de Dipper eran oscuros.

-¿Tu aceptarías ser mi novia si te lo pidiera?-pregunto viéndola seriamente.

Sus mejillas nuevamente regresaron a ese odioso tono rosado.

-Deberías tomar ese estúpido coraje tuyo y arriesgarte-le dijo negándose a perder en ceder terreno.

Vio los ojos del chico brillar, antes que la distancia se acortara, sus labios se juntaran y Mabel entrara gritando emocionada con una cámara para tomar fotografías.

Sin duda esa fiesta de Piyamas, no era tan mala idea como Dipper había pensado en un principio.

 **Fin**

 _Pacifica al principio me caía mal…pero a ahora me encanta como pareja para Dipper._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
